Spider-Man (2010 Marvel Animated Universe)
Spider-Man is the star of Ultimate Spider-Man, an animated series on Disney XD. He is played by Drake Bell. He has superhuman strength, speed, agility, and spider-like powers. He is constantly criticized by J. Jonah Jameson. Not to be confused with Spider-Man (Ultimate Marvel). Biography Peter Parker grew up in Forest Hills, Queens with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben who took him in when he was a young boy after he lost his parents from unknown circumstances. He had a normal life as a nerdy kid, his two best friends were Harry Osborn and Mary Jane Watson who protected him from his long term bully Flash Thompson. At the age of 15 while attending a field trip to Oscorp he was bitten by a genetically enhanced spider which give him spider like super powers. He didn't get the power to make his own webbing so he used his chemistry skills to create artificial webbing fired from webshooters he wore on his wrists and then made a costume for a reason not yet revealed in the show (possibly to protect his identity when using his abilities to move around the city). With his powers though he gained an ego which led to him not stopping a criminal who would go on to kill his Uncle Ben and, after tracking the criminal to an alley, chose to used his powers responsibly as per his uncle's motto "With great power comes great responsibility" and devoted himself to fighting crime and helping people with his powers. History After one year as a vigilante. Nick Fury director S.H.I.E.L.D. caught his eye as he wanted to train Spider-Man and make him into a better hero. At first Spider-Man refused and continued his life as Spider-Man but after the Frightful Four (whom were hired by Doctor Octopus to collect a DNA sample from him) attacked Midtown High School and Harry got injured he then started to believe that everyone closest to him would be hurt, deciding to finally join S.H.I.E.L.D. and be trained. After his training, he tries out a modified motor cycle created by S.H.I.E.L.D. With a lot of trouble riding it, he avoided damage with the help of his new teammate super-heroes. After his complaining, Spider-Man decided to leave S.H.I.E.L.D. as he can't have responsibility for them. After he slinged his way, he is ambushed by the Frightful Four (sans Trapter) for a re-match. After being defeated easily and almost killed in the process, but was saved thanks to the help of his new superhero teammates and defeated them. After having a change of heart he re-joins S.H.I.E.L.D. and meets his new teammates as school students for Midtown High School and with agent Phil Coulson as his new principal. Later, Peter butted heads with Sam after he saw him hanging out with his friends, he would soon regret this when he was sent to detention, however, he soon found out that this was a cover to get all the members in one place. He went on a mission with his teammates to capture Doctor Doom. Spider-Man purposely left behind Nova at Latveria. Doctor Doom turned out to be a duplicate holding another five mini-robots. Spider-Man and his teammates successfully took down the Doctor Doom clone, but, were scolded by Fury for their actions. The five all took responsibility as a team and were given a taunting message by Doom and a enthusiastic Nova got irritated by this and decided to after Doctor Doom again, the team then tried to hold Nova off. People who know Peter Parker's secret identity in the series *Agent Venom/Flash Thompson *Aunt May *Aunt May (Ultimate Universe) *Blood Spider *Doctor Octopus/Dr. Otto Octavius *Green Goblin/Iron Patriot/Norman Osborn *Hulk/Dr. Bruce Banner *Iron Fist/Danny Rand *Iron Man/Tony Stark *Iron Spider/Amadeus Cho *Kid Arachnid/Ultimate Spider-Man/Miles Morales *Kraven the Hunter/Sergei Kravinoff *Nick Fury *Nightmare *Nova/Sam Alexander *Patrioteer/Harry Osborn *Phil Coulson *Power Man/Luke Cage *Rio Morales *Scarlet Spider/Ben Reilly *Scorpion *Spider-Girl/Petra Parker *Spider-Gwen/Gwen Stacy *Spider-Ham/Peter Porker *Spider-Man 2099/Miguel O'Hara *Spider-Man Noir/Peter Parker *Spider-Woman/Mary Jane Watson *The Collector *Web-Slinger *White Tiger *Wolf Spider Gallery Shocked spidey.jpg Angel and devil spider-man.jpg|spider-man with his angel and devil chibi selfs by his shoulders spiderboy.jpg 3876565-spidermanlarge.jpg pete.jpg|Spider-Man as Peter Parker Spider-Man.jpg Ultimate_spidey.jpg Image-477D 57047CFB.jpg 2040d7.jpg maxresdefault-1-1.jpg STK464023.jpg.maxheight-1500.jpg 30795.jpg Powers and abilities Powers Spider-Physiology: After being bit by a genetically enhanced spider, Peter Parker has gained the capabilities of a human sized arachnid. Not only is he physically superior to even the finest humans in speed, strength, and durability, but he also can stick to walls, and can respond before danger strikes him. His powers include: *'Superhuman Strength:' Like his earth 616 counterpart, Spider-Man is capable of lifting about 20 tons. Granted this strength, he can lift objects such as semi-trucks, hit with superhuman force, and other feats of strength. *'Superhuman Speed:' Spider-Man can run at speeds greater than the finest Olympic athlete. *'Superhuman Durability:' Despite having limitations, Spidey is greatly resistant to physical damage such as falling several stories. *'Superhuman Agility:' He can preform feats of equilibrium/balance, dexterity/coordination, and flexibility beyond human potential. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Spidey can react/respond to things faster than normal. *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Increased Metabolism:' His increased metabolism allows him to heal moderate injuries within the space of a day without any medical attention. This may also extend his health & longevity. He managed to regenerate his eyesight quickly, discarding the use of his glasses. *'Wall Crawling' *'Spider-Sense:' Spider-Man can sense impeding danger to him and friends close by. *'Magic': Temporarily given the Eye of Agamotto by Doctor Strange, Spider-Man possessed all the magical abilities of the Sorcerer Supreme. He could even make purple magic webs through magic circles in his wrists. Abilities *'Genius Intelligence Level:' He has far above average intelligence. Peter has an I.Q of around 145. *'Leadership:' Peter can lead his team with charisma, ardor, and idealism. *'Expert Combatant': In combat situations, Spider-Man makes use of a fighting style that relies on overwhelming strength and agility. Trivia *Peter often breaks the "fourth wall" when he talks to the audience, and is seen by the rest of the characters as he's talking to himself. External links *Spider-Man in Ultimate Spider-Man Wiki Category:Marvel Heroes Category:In Love Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Titular Category:Genius Category:Brutes Category:Speedsters Category:Big Good Category:Unwanted Category:Avengers Members Category:Self-Aware Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Tricksters Category:Leaders Category:Narrators Category:Mutated Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Localized Protection Category:Spiderman Characters Category:Orphans Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Archenemy Category:Heroic Liars Category:Insecure Category:Male Category:Chaotic Good Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mischievous Category:Arrogant Category:Genre Savvy Category:Martyr Category:Neutral Good Category:Wrathful Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Martial Artists Category:Outright Category:Animals Category:Hybrids Category:Tragic Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Global Protection Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Determinators Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Athletic Category:Modified Human Category:Inspiring Category:Falsely Accused Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Super Hero Category:Artistic Category:Loyal Category:Philanthropists Category:Successful Category:Straight man Category:Vigilante Category:One-Man Army Category:Gadgeteers Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Vehicular Category:Adventurers Category:Universal Protection Category:Fighter Category:Protectors Category:Detectives Category:Honorable Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Selfless Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Ninjas Category:Animal Kindness Category:Empowered Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Hope Bringer Category:Nurturer Category:Remorseful Category:Magic Category:Honest Category:Male Damsels